


lucky

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AND SWEET, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, fellas is it gay to tenderly hold your bf and tell him how much you love him?, this is very soft, tooth rottingly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: Nagito and Hajime enjoy a tender moment together.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	lucky

Hajime smiled against his boyfriend’s fluffy mass of hair, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the nape of his neck. His arms encircled Nagito’s waist, pressing his delicate body to his own. His thumb stroked the soft skin of his belly, the other four fingers clasped within Nagito’s slender hand. Hajime felt his heart swell with love as he ran his thumb over the thin, squishy layer of fat that had developed over his boyfriend’s once malnourished stomach. He loosened his grip as he noticed Komaeda beginning to squirm, turning onto his other side and snuggling into Hinata’s chest.  
“I love you,” Nagito whispered, tucking his head under the other boy’s chin, “I guess I really am lucky to be with someone as wonderful as you. I don’t deserve you.”  
“You and I both know that’s not true, Ko. You deserve all the love in the world and then some,” Hinata paused, peppering kisses to white hair, “I love you too. Never forget that.”  
“Never,” Nagito agreed, craning his neck upwards to capture a kiss sweeter than sugar from his beloved. He ducked back underneath his chin, inhaling the comforting scent of his skin and letting his heavy eyelids shut, succumbing to the overwhelming feeling of happiness that this closeness brought to him.  
He truly was lucky.


End file.
